


Glasses

by Anonymous



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Miku has a favor to ask of Luka.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon, Miku is straightforward and assertive, and Luka is a bit shy and reserved. They are both thirsty though.

It was Saturday. Miku and Luka stayed home to avoid the crowd. While Luka did laundry, Miku started working on a new song. She had not had much progress, unfortunately. Stress from work recently had put her in a weird mood and her motivation dwindled. She needed a muse—her muse, to be more specific.

Miku found her girlfriend in the bedroom folding laundry. She plopped herself down next to her on the bed and rested her head against her shoulder, sniffing the crook of her neck. The smell of fresh laundry on Luka was her favorite. 

“Something wrong?”

“Not really feeling motivated or inspired today.”

“Hmm. Do you need a distraction? Wanna do something together?”

Nothing about her words were suggestive, but being in the bedroom with her, Miku’s mind went straight in the gutter. 

“I do have something that’s pretty out there.”

“What is it?”

“Will you touch yourself for me?”

**

Miku stood at the end of the bed and waited in anticipation. Her girlfriend was still seated on the bed. She was staring at her lap due to embarrassment. Her girlfriend’s reaction was too adorable and Miku could only feel her excitement well up. However, she calmed herself down and made sure that Luka was certain that she was OK with Miku’s request. Everyone’s—especially Luka’s, in this case—safety was her number one priority. 

“Hey, we don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable. We can stop at any point, if you change your mind.”

Luka looked up at Miku and replied, “no, I want to do this. I just... I feel a little clueless, like, what I should do?”

“You wanna role-play? Would that be easier for you, to have a character to immerse into?” Miku proposed somewhat jokingly. Surely Luka would think it was a crazy idea.

To her surprise, she agreed. 

They decided on a setting, after confirming their safe word (“tuna,” for obvious reasons), since their words could not be trusted due to the nature of role-playing. 

The premise was the same as it was in real life—Miku and Luka were singers who belonged to the same company, with the younger woman having seniority over the older woman. Their manager asked Miku to mentor Luka. He thought she was lacking emotions in the recording of her new song.  
In this scenario, they were strictly colleagues, courtesy of Miku.

The scene started with Miku entering the bedroom with Luka in tow. 

“So, what’s the song about? They kept it quite secretive this time.” Miku asked.

“Ah, I thought they would’ve given you a heads up, since you’re gonna be helping me. It’s called ‘Glasses.’ It’s sensual, I suppose.”

“Do you wear glasses?”

“Sometimes. I thought they might help me with the song.” Luka handed over a pair of red half-rim glasses. 

Miku put them on Luka’s face, careful not to poke her in the eye or anywhere else. The close proximity and the focused look on her face made Luka blush. 

“These glasses look sexy on you.” Miku complimented. 

“That’s-that’s only one of the pairs of glasses that I’m supposed to wear in the music video.” If her face heated up more, she would require medical attention. 

“I’m looking forward to it. So, the song?”

“Right. Let me play you the demo that I recorded yesterday.”

Of course, it was just for roleplay purposes. She played the official version that had long been released. It definitely turned Miku on when she heard her girlfriend panting and whispering in her ear. It brought up some great memories. 

“I see what you mean by sensual. We should take it up a notch in the song.”

“Do you have any ideas to help me improve?”

“I do! It’s a bit unconventional though, I must warn you.”

“Please help me! I will do anything!” The junior performed an one-eighty degree bow to express her earnestness. 

“Anything, you say.”

**

Miku instructed Luka to take off her clothes, but left her undergarments on. She admired her body, while the latter stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed, playing with her fingers and not knowing what would come next. 

“Get on the bed.” 

Miku pushed Luka on the shoulders. The back of Luka’s knees hit the edge of the bed, causing her to fall backwards. She landed near the middle of the bed and was urged to scoot closer to the headboard. 

Miku climbed onto the bed and moved behind her. She turned Luka’s body slightly towards the right, so she could see her front from the sides, gaining herself a great view of what Luka was about to do.

“I’m going to ask you to do things that you conventionally might not do in front of someone else. I will also assist you, which might consist of some physical contact between us.” Still trying to maintain a professional front for their roleplay, Miku explained.

“I understand.”

“Good. Let’s get started.”

Miku undid the clasp on Luka’s bra, but did not remove it from her body and simply let it dangle on her shoulders. 

“You need to get turned on... The song is sensual. Show me the desire in you.” She whispered into Luka’s ears, which only reddened as time progressed. 

“What-what should I do?”

“Start touching your breasts... They are beautiful. Don’t forget your nipples. Give them a few flicks. Pull on them. You seem like you’d like some pain.” 

Luka could not see Miku’s face from her spot, but she could hear the smirk in her tone. Of course she would know what Luka liked. She moved her hands underneath her bra and started playing with herself. She knew that Miku loved touching her breasts. Her lover always explicitly declared her love for them. She would often spend too much time on them during their foreplay, occasionally until she was oversensitive. Luka was not complaining, because she enjoyed it, too. 

Luka tried to recall what Miku would do to them. She cupped them in her palms and rolled and kneaded them. The sensations made her tremble in pleasure. Arousal began to build up between her legs. Now feeling braver and immersed into her character, she flicked and pulled on her nipples. She let out whimpers of pain and her motion made it obvious what she just did. Miku surely did, as she heard her gasp. 

Miku held Luka’s wrists and stopped her for a brief moment to remove the bra from her body, so there was nothing between her eyes and Luka’s breasts. Her nipples stiffened more when suddenly hit by the chilly air in the room. She witnessed everything from her high vantage point, as Luka was slouching and leaning further into her. 

“Miku... I think I’m getting it now. I am ready for more.” Sensuality was dripping from her voice, given how aroused she was becoming. Between her thighs was a mess. She could feel it when she squeezed her thighs together to find some relief. Her motions did not stop while speaking, causing her words to be laced with pants and quiet whimpers. 

“Getting eager, are we?”

“Hmm.” Whether it was a moan or an affirmation, no one could tell. Not even Luka. She was beyond turned on to think rationally. 

“Put your hand in your panties and touch your pussy for me.”

Wet. It was so wet. Luka’s fingers sensed it as soon as she dipped her fingers in her underwear, and so could both of their ears. The wetness was overflowing and when Luka touched her slit, liquid sloshed around. 

“I am wet, Miku. My fingers are all soaked...” She pulled out her fingers and raised them for Miku to see. Her fingers were drenched in her come and the wetness reflected in the light. 

Miku sucked the fingers into her mouth and tasted Luka’s come. The flavor was faint, perhaps just a slight hint of saltiness, like her scent after sex. She could not help but place a trail of kisses on Luka’s neck and shoulder, adding in occasional licks and tasting the light sheen of sweat on her body. The sudden contact of lips and tongue on her sensitive skin made Luka moan.

“Now, keep going. Have you touched your clit?”

Luka was hesitant to follow, because she knew how sensitive her clit was. Miku was doing this on purpose—she knew it would drive her crazy. 

“Are we done for now?” After a moment’s pause, Miku asked, trying to gauge a reaction, but mostly just teasing. 

“We can stop if you don’t wanna continue.” She continued.

“No! I want to keep going!”

“Then show me.”

Miku grabbed the waistband of Luka’s underwear and pulled it down her legs. Luka’s pussy was now fully exposed for them to see. Without the layer of cloth, the wetness flowed freely and started staining the bed sheets beneath it. She massaged Luka’s inner thighs to soothe her, trying to make her relax.

“Luka, you are so wet. Your come is leaking and sticking to your thighs.”

Moving her hands closer to the center between Luka’s thighs, Miku reached her pussy. She stroked the slit gently and the wetness cling to her fingers. Miku spread the folds apart with her fingers and revealed the hardened clit, cool air once again hitting her wet, sensitive spot, and Luka cried out of pleasure.

“Look, Luka. Your clit is so lovely. Won’t you give it some love from me?” 

Luka’s hands inched downwards and finally reached her clit. A featherlight touch was enough to make her shudder. Her whimpers were getting louder as she continued to stroke it with the tip of her middle finger. 

“That’s good... Put a finger inside yourself.”

Luka pushed away Miku’s hands and inserted a single finger inside her pussy. Her left hand was now in charge of giving her clit the attention it wanted.

Unsatisfied with a single finger, Luka inserted another. 

Happy with the progress they were making, Miku’s hands reached her favorite part of Luka once again. She held her breasts in her palms and kneaded them and shaped them as she liked. She was sometimes gentle and sometimes rough. Ever so often Miku would pinch her nipples or roll them between her fingers. 

It was a shame that with how they were positioned, Miku could not use her mouth. She would have loved to play with her breasts with her mouth, sucking her nipples and lapping them with her tongue. Maybe some light biting as well would not be a bad idea either. For now, leaving kisses along her cheeks and neck would have to do.

Luka’s moans were unstoppable now. Her panties still hung somewhere around her ankle. Normally, she would have them folded neatly and placed in a corner or threw them in the laundry basket, but there was no time for that today, nor would she care with how much pleasure she was experiencing at this moment. 

“Does it feel good?” Miku murmured in Luka’s right ear and bit on her earlobe. The response was a series of desperate “yes” filled with desire. 

Luka’s left hand had stopped its movements. She could not focus enough to keep both of her hands moving. Miku took over the task of playing with her clit. 

Compared to the gentle touches Luka gave her clit, Miku’s were less so and more unpredictable. She would give it simple strokes or touches, but she would also trap it between two of her fingers and rub it lightly. She was not a sadistic person.

Luka felt herself tightening and clenching on the fingers inside herself. She was about to come. The intense feeling caused her to squeeze her thighs close. It was too much for her to bear. 

“Luka, open your legs.” There was an air of authority to her tone, as if there was no room for refusal.

Luka’s legs spread open again for Miku. It was difficult to maintain her sanity at this point. Everything was overwhelming her. She wanted to let herself go and give into the moment. 

“Ah-ah! Miku, please, my clit...” 

“Do you want more, or is it too sensitive now?”

Luka could not speak, because everything either came out as a moan or whimper. She shook her head and then nodded. She hoped that her point was conveyed.

“Come for me, and I’ll let your clit rest.”

Luka needed to come soon or else she would explode. She could not handle the attention her clit was receiving.

Luka was drowning in pleasure, but she was also missing their usual intimacy, even if Miku was practically half embracing her at this point. Her idle left hand flailed around and tried to hold onto something.

“Hold my hand...” She must have gotten her sentence out coherently enough as Miku immediately held Luka’s hand with her left, which was just on her breasts the moment before.

Her thrusts had no rhythm to them now, as it was the best she could do at this state. The overflowing wetness splashed around her thighs, her fingers, and the bed. Her toes curled, just a few more...

Luka’s body spasmed as waves after waves of pleasure from the orgasm flowed through her body. Her back arched and come gushed out of her pussy. 

As promised, Miku stopped touching her clit. Then she inserted the same fingers into Luka's pussy and started moving.

With Luka's own fingers still inside herself.

If Luka felt like she was losing her strength earlier, now she had none. She felt so full. She relied her entire body weight on Miku as she could no longer support herself.

Miku's movements dragged Luka’s own fingers along, and Luka’s palm would accidentally hit her clit as a result. It was a weird thought, but she could not help but notice that her own fingers feel foreign to her compared to Miku's, which were what her body was familiar with. 

Luka's second orgasm came abruptly and caught her by surprise. Perhaps it was due to her feeling both the aftershock and the buildup to the next at the same time. She could not tell where one orgasm ended and where the next began.

Miku kept moving her fingers to prolong the orgasm and stayed still until the spasms of Luka's body subsided. Luka let out tiny whimpers as one of their fingers—someone's, likely Luka's own—simulated her while it was removed from her body.

Miku kissed all over Luka's temple and cheeks carefully, trying not to jostle her around her overly sensitive body. Luka turned herself towards her girlfriend and kissed her on the lips—a slow and tender one.

The long-forgotten glasses on Luka’s face were still on her face, just a bit askew—a miracle given the events they went through. Miku removed the glasses and placed them on the nightstand, kissing Luka again on the temple now without the obstruction of the frames of the glasses.

They rested in silence until they were no longer breathing heavily. 

“Thank you, Luka. That was wonderful. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Do you feel better now? Got some inspirations?”

“Inspirations for what?” 

“...For your song?”

“Oh! Right, yeah, no.”

“Miku!”

“Ah, wouldn’t you look at the time! It is time to cook dinner.”

“Well, that’s on you today.”

“Wouldn’t expect otherwise after this delicious meal you served me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a good writer, but I had fun writing this. I hope reading this was not a terrible experience for you.


End file.
